Toutes ces belles filles à aimer
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Songfic sur une chanson de Mulan, idée de ma soeur Areru. En gros... Aprsè leur succès à l'examen Junin, les shinobis se laissent un peu aller, alors que les filles ne sont pas aussi loin qu'ils le pensent... Vous allez découvrir qu’en fait, les mecs sont


Ma sœur m'a donné l'idée de faire une songfic sur cette chanson de Mulan, Une belle fille à aimer, et j'ai trouvé l'idée chouette, alors me voilà…

Vous allez découvrir qu'en fait, les mecs sont aussi ragoteurs que les filles ! Accrochez-vous bien !

°°°°°

_**Toutes ces belles filles à aimer…**_

Cet après-midi là, le groupe des shinobis nouvellement Junins, de Konoha et de Suna, s'étaient retrouvés, par hasard, sur un terrain d'entraînement. Apparemment, ils avaient tous cherché plus ou moins un endroit où ils seraient tranquilles, et avaient tous pensé au même… Mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ensemble, ils n'avaient plus eu envie de se quitter pour aller s'ennuyer chacun tout seul dans son coin.

De toutes façons, une victoire, ça se célébrait tous ensemble, en théorie.

Ils avaient commencé par comparer leurs performances de cet examen, qui avait été si dur, et pourtant qu'ils avaient tous remporté relativement haut la main. Même Neji et Sasuke avaient grogné qu'ils avaient souffert. Les organisateurs de l'examen avaient bien déliré. Et eux, ils avaient morflé.

**Nous marchons gaiement vers notre champ de bataille**

**C'est vachement duraille d'être pris pour du bétail**

**  
C'est un vrai guêpier d'être troupier  
Quand on a mal aux pieds**

Le seul qui avait apprécié toutes ces difficultés, c'était ce cher Rock Lee, qui soutenait mordicus que ça ne pouvait que leur avoir fait le plus grand bien en les entraînant, et que même l'épreuve où ils avaient dû exécuter un sexy-méta (partie de l'examen supervisé par Kakashi) devait avoir un intérêt, même s'il ne cernait pas exactement lequel…

Puis, la conversation avait tourné vers leurs plans pour le futur, leurs espoirs…

Et évidemment, c'était cet abruti de Naruto qui avait lancé le sujet. Il fallait bien que ça vienne sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre… Le jeune Uzumaki avait arrêté d'un geste la tirade de Shikamaru (qui expliquait qu'il chercherait un job dans un bureau, sans trop de risques, et où il serait assis), et avait dit qu'il avait encore pas mal de temps devant lui avant d'être promu à un poste quelconque, et qu'en attendant, il avait d'autres préoccupations…

**Vaut mieux rêver à une fille à aimer**

« Pardon ? » Avait hoqueté Neji, qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux blancs exorbités.

**C'est c'que j'ai dit, une belle fille à aimer**

**Je l'imagine Tonkinoise  
Avec des yeux turquoise**

Naruto avait continué sur sa lancée :

« Hé ! Les mecs ! Je profite de ce que les filles soient loin ! Franchement, avec tout le boulot qu'on a fait, on a bien le droit de s'intéresser à notre vie privée, non ?

-Je suppose, répondit calmement Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ! Si même Sasuke le dit ! »

Le jeune Uchiwa sourit (ciel !) et s'appuya à un arbre en s'étirant. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, avec tous les exercices dont ils s'étaient sortis pendant les dernières heures.

_Après tout, c'est vrai… C'est le moment de se détendre… Et les filles sont loin…_

« Et alors Naruto ? Ta « fille à aimer » à toi, ce serait qui ? »

°°°°°

_Une rangée de fourrés, à dix mètres de là…_

_« Ben dis donc, là, je peux que te remercier d'être venue nous chercher, Ino, je pense qu'on va avoir droit à des révélations intéressantes…_

_-Mais, objecta Hinata, on n'est pas censé être là. C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations privées, vous savez…_

_-On sait ! Mais là, ça nous concerne !_

_-Pas sûr, objecta Tenten en s'installant néanmoins confortablement. Il y a d'autres filles que nous, au village, vous êtes au courant ?_

_-Chhht, siffla Temari. J'essaie d'écouter ! »_

_Un silence complet régna quelques instants sur les fourrés, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne puisse plus se retenir :_

_« Non, mais vous entendez ? Le Glaçon Ultime, Sasuke Uchiwa, s'intéresse à des sujets aussi triviaux ? Yatta ! On va en entendre des belles ! »_

°°°°°

**Moi je veux qu'elle admire ma force  
Les coutures sur mon torse**

« Ben euh, avait commencé Naruto avec enthousiasme, moi y'a une fille que j'aime bien… Parce qu'elle est jolie, et puis elle est forte, et sympa et tout… Et puis, elle m'évalue à ma juste valeur ELLE ! C'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

-Ah ? Il existe une fille assez dingue pour ça ? Elle a été auscultée par Tsunade-sama ?

-Dis pas de mal d'Hinata-chan ! Sasuke-teme !

-De QUI ? » Neji s'était levé et marchait d'un air menaçant vers Naruto, qui se souvient soudain que le jeune Hyûga était un peu trop protecteur de sa cousine… Le garçon-renard plongea derrière Sasuke pour éviter d'être réduit en bouillie, mais Neji poussa l'Uchiwa de côté sans ménagement et saisit Naruto pat le col.

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissée se morfondre pendant des années en se disant que tu ne l'aimerais jamais, alors qu'en fait tu en es amoureux ? Baka ! » Le cousin d'Hinata secouait avec ardeur l'objet de son ire.

« Mais, mais, mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tu es un sombre abruti !

-Ca, intervint Chôji en levant les yeux au ciel, on se tue à le dire. Lâche-le, Neji, et passons à autre chose, tu veux bien ? »

_Derrière le fourré :_

_« Bon, d'accord, là, Hinata, tu as une raison de tomber !_

_-Yatta ! Il ne cessera jamais d'en entendre parler !_

« Bon, eh bien, puisque tu le proposes si gentiment, Chôji, à toi. Une fille spéciale ?

**  
Moi qu'elle soit grosse ou qu'elle soit fine, j'suis pas misogyne.  
Du moment qu'elle fait bien la cuisine**

**Boeuf, porc, poulet, humm **

Chôji regarda le descendant des Uchiwa avec un drôle d'air. Qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à ses affaires de cœur personnelles ?

Apparemment, la troupe entière qui était heureuse d'aborder un sujet qui n'aboutirait pas au trucidage de Naruto par le cousin de sa chère et tendre…

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie grand succès, avec mon physique, vous savez… »

_« L'abruti ! V'là-t-y pas qu'il va nous faire des complexes ! Chuis sure que c'est un prétexte pour se taire !_

_-Tais-toi, Ino ! »_

« C'est ça, c'est ça… Chôji je t'ai déjà expliqué cent fois que tu étais… grogna Shikamaru.

-Bon, ok. Et toi, alors ?

-T'as pas répondu. J'ai bien l'impression que tout le monde va passer à l'interrogatoire, mais pour moi, c'est pas tout de suite. »

Chôji grinça des dents.

« Bon, Chôji, tu le dis, ou je m'en charge, moi !

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, faut pas être grand clerc pour dire que notre bonne vieille coéquipière blonde t'a tapé dans l'œil… Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs, ton oeil au beurre noir de la semaine dernière ne s'arrange pas…

-Mais !

-Pas de mais. Je suis un génie, ma parole fait loi. Au suivant. »

_« Grblfzdl._

_-Ino ? Ino, ça va ? Hé, elle s'étouffe, là !_

_-Non, je crois plutôt qu'elle essaie de s'empêcher de rire…_

_-C'est le bonheur qui la rend hystérique ? Héé, non, Ino, j'ai rien dit, je tiens à la vie !!! »_

« Au suivant, au suivant, t'es marrant, Shikamaru ! Personne va se soumettre à ça de son plein gré !

-Alors je désigne d'office. Uchiwa. A toi.

**Toi c'est sûr tu tombes toutes les filles comme des fruits mûrs **

« Oh, tu sais, Shikamaru, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui se défile, et maintenant ou plus tard… D'autant plus que la plus grande menace pour moi est restée à Suna no Kuni… »

_« Heiiiiiin ! Une seconde ! »_

« A moins que… Je me demande si c'est son frère ou bien elle, la plus grande menace pour moi, en fait.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que…

-Franchement. La seule kunoichi intéressante que nous connaissions, excusez-moi, mais c'est bien Temari de Suna. Elle, au moins, elle est puissante, et elle a de la répartie. En fait, je n'ai pas envie de faire la longue liste de ses qualités, parce que ça ne cadre que moyennement avec mon image habituelle et parce que j'aurais trop peur que l'un d'entre vous ne décide d'aller me la piquer. Quoique, bon courage…

-Dis donc, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, s'immisça Neji, il y a des filles extrêmement intéressantes autres que cette Temari, et il n'y a pas à aller jusqu'à Suna pour les trouver ! »

**Elles préfèrent l'allure d'un dur de dur en armure**

« Aaaah oui ? Ben très bien ! Neji vient de s'auto-désigner volontaire ! Alors ! C'est qui, l'heureuse élue ?

-Ah pardon, répondit calmement Neji, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler « d'heureuse élue » J'ai en effet remarqué qu'en règle générale, c'est plutôt l'avis de la fille qui est déterminant. Par conséquent, les termes que tu as employés me semblent mal choisis. Le problème ce serait plutôt d'être l'heureux élu que le contraire…

-Bon, t'arrête de tenir des raisonnements spécieux, et tu te mets à table !

-Tsss. La patience n'est pas ta vertu principale, Uchiwa, je vois.

-ALORS !

-En fait, je n'ai même pas plus loin à aller que ma propre team…

-QUOI ? S'écria Lee. Mais, Neji, tu ne m'avais jamais dit !

-Jamais dit quoi ? S'impatienta Neji.

-Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même ! Imagine que je sois tombé amoureux de Tenten, on serait devenus rivaux !

-Tsst. Tu es beaucoup trop à fond sur une fille que je ne citerai pas, parce que de toutes façons tu devras le faire, pour poser le moindre danger… »

_« Quand je pense qu'au dernier bal cet abruti de glaçon trouillard ne m'a même aps invitée une seule fois !_

_-Tu as pourtant bien dansé avec lui, je t'ai vue…_

_-Oui, mais c'était pendant le quart d'heure américain, je l'ai invité moi-même ! Ca compte pas ! Oooh, je vais vraiment le taper !_

_-Euh, Tenten… Tu ne penses qu'à le taper, tu n'es même pas un peu contente, rien que sur les bords ? »_

_Silence._

_« Ben, si. Mais si je me mets à hurler « Kya ! » comme je meurs d'envie de le faire, on risque fort de se faire repérer. Alors je me retiens…_

_-Bonne politique ! »_

« De toutes façons, je trouve que c'est bien le tour de ce cher Shikamaru Nara. Après tout, il a tout orchestré jusqu'à présent, il est grand temps qu'on le fasse souffrir un peu, ajouta Neji. Si même moi je vous ai dit tout ça, vous pensez bien que maintenant, je n'admettrai pas que quiconque se dégonfle… Et pas moyen de s'en dédire, même avec des idées de génie, n'est-ce pas, Nara ?

-Humm… Tu me traites de dégonflé, là, je me trompe ?

-Non. Alors ? »

Shikamaru sembla réfléchir un instant.

**  
Vous imaginez pour un guerrier  
Ce qui peut le plus compter  
J'ai deviné, une belle fille à aimer **

« Eh bien… Il y a bien une fille, mais désolé Neji, moi je dois aller jusqu'à Suna no Kuni. Non, Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te la piquer, ta Temari-chan…

-Essaie pour voir.

-Rentre-moi ce shuriken. En fait, je n'ai pas trop le choix… Il ne faut pas que ce soit une de celle qui a déjà été citée… Je tiens à ma vie… Ca réduit déjà pas mal les possibilités.

-Mais ! On te demande pas de déterminer quelqu'un, on veut une réponse honnête ! » S'insurgea Naruto. Shikamaru passa outre.

« Et à part ça, eh bien, je ne vois guère comme fille potable que la kunoichi de Suna, vous savez… Qui a cassé la tête de Kiba pendant l'examen. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

-Arrête de faire semblant d'avoir oublié, grogna Chôji, agacé. Tu parles en dormant je te signale. Elle s'appelle Warai Areru. »

Cela laissa Shikamaru pantois. Mais de quoi il se mêlait celui-là ? Et puis, il ne parlait pas en dormant ! Non mais !

_« Ah oui ? Je suis potable ! Et il me choisit par élimination Oooh, il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! _

_-Plains-toi, grogna Takara, à côté d'elle. Il ne m'a même pas mentionnée, potable ou pas. Pas que je t'envie ce type, mais enfin, c'est un peu vexant, non ?_

_-Bon, on va lui casser la tête à deux !_

_-Arrête, t'arrives même pas à être crédible, le sourire béat sur le visage, c'est pas très concluant quand on est censé être offensée et en colère contre quelqu'un…_

_-Maiseuh ! »_

**La mienne me trouvera beau**

**La mienne pas trop gros**

Chôji et Naruto discutaient des mérites respectifs de leurs belles, sans paraître remarquer l'envie croissante de Shikamaru de commettre un meurtre à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. Il aurait presque réussi à minimiser ses paroles si cet abruti n'était pas allé raconter des bêtises !

Mais une seconde…

S'il parlait réellement en dormant…

Oh non. Pourvu que ses paroles n'aient pas été trop… révélatrices… Il n'avait pas la moindre envie que les autres se fassent une idée trop précise de ses rêves.

Il sortit de ses pensées inquiètes en remarquant enfin qu'un grand silence s'était fait. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Sai, dans l'expectative.

Apparemment, ses compagnons s'étaient trouvé un nouveau souffre-douleur…

« Dis donc, Sai ! Tu es bien silencieux ! Tu croyais qu'on allait t'oublier, hein ? » L'interpella Naruto.

Sai releva la tête, le dévisagea. Il aurait bien aimé, en effet. Il avait bien une idée de qui il pourrait parler, mais en fait, ça ne lui souriait pas du tout de participer à cette séance d'exposition de psychologie et compagnie.

Ce n'était pas trop son style, en fait.

Enfin, il n'y avait qu'à se lancer :

**« Que diriez-vous d'une fille qui pense**

**D'une grande clairvoyance? »**

Ses amis le considérèrent, découragés. Ah, ça se voyait qu'il apprenait tout juste à être sociable, celui-là !

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer un truc que même Naruto sait. C'est dire que tu as du retard, soupira Sasuke.

-Hééé !

-Voilà. Le jour où tu commenceras à baratiner la fille dont il est question… Ne commence pas par lui dire : « Tu es clairvoyante et tu penses », parce que ce qu'elle comprendra à travers les lignes, c'est : « Mais côté esthétique, t'es pas gâtée ! » ! Alors, tu commences par lui faire des compliments plus… conventionnels. »

Sai fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Mais je ne vois pas quel plaisir il y a à se faire dire des compliments conventionnels. En tant qu'artiste, je peux trouver beaucoup mieux. Et de toutes façons, toujours en tant qu'artiste… Vous croyez vraiment que j'irais faire des compliments à quelqu'un de pas gâtée

esthétiquement ?

-Oui, mais les filles ont l'esprit tordu !

-Ah, ça… Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Tu es candide, Sai, là est ta faiblesse. Bon, cela dit. C'est qui, cette fille qui pense ?

-Pourquoi, les vôtres ne pensent pas ?

-Si, baka. Mais c'est ta formulation qui m'a frappé, soupira Sasuke. Soit dit en passant, je doute que celle dont tu parles soit plus intelligente que Temari, mais après tout, sait-on jamais.

-Cette fille est Kage d'un village qu'elle a créé de bout en bout. C'est plutôt une preuve d'intelligence, ça, non ? »

Gros silence.

« Tooken Takara ?

-Bien vu.

-Mais… Et tu tiens à ta vie ?

-Assez, pourquoi ?

-Qui pourrait survivre plus de deux minutes face à Takara ? »

Sai balaya l'objection d'un geste évasif.

« Oh, j'ai déjà réfléchi à pas mal de possibilités pour la… calmer. »

Naruto se passa la main sur le visage :

« Sai amoureux de la fille la plus casse-pieds de tout Konoha, Suna, et Tooken réunis… On aura vraiment tout vu ! Et en plus il fait des allusions perverses ! »

Sai eut un sourire en coin.

_S'ils ne me laissent pas en paix après ça… J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne me croiraient pas._

_En même temps, quelque chose d'aussi improbable, il faudrait que je sois bien tordu pour l'avoir inventé._

_Improbable, mais vrai._

_« Attendez une seconde, je récapitule, là… Je suis belle, clairvoyante et je pense… Kyaaaaaa !_

_-Chuuut, Takara, tu vas nous faire remarquer ! Et puis, ça dépend des points de vue, tout ça._

_-Excuse-moi Ino mais entre ton point de vue et celui de Sai, c'est le deuxième qui m'intéresse… Kya, kya, kyaaaaa !_

_-Bon, en v'là au moins une qui a pas à se plaindre…_

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (Mode sourdine)_

**Mon air viril me donne un style**

**Qui séduit leur coeur**

Côté shinobis, les gens avaient quand même du mal à digérer la plupart des révélations de cet après-examen. Les glaçons amoureux, déjà, ça cassait le mythe. Mais là, Sai y allait un peu fort !

Et encore, le pire était probablement à venir, il restait en effet quelques shinobis de légende à interroger.

« Et Lee ? Alors ? »

Lee leva tranquillement la tête et leur sourit joyeusement.

« Bah moi, vous savez, il n'y aura pas de grande révélation époustouflante, tout le village est déjà au courant. »

Les amis se dévisagèrent, pris de court. Mais de quoi il parlait ? Aucun ragot sur la vie amoureuse de Rock Lee ne circulait dans le village, ils seraient au courant quand même !

Non ?

« Euh ! Tu peux développer ? »

Lee leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais si, tout le monde le sait, que je suis amoureux de Sakura. Vous voulez un dessin ? »

Là, la perplexité monta.

« Mais, objecta Neji, étonné, ça, c'était quand on avait douze ans… Il y a huit ans, quand même… »

Lee fronça les sourcils, l'air sincèrement pris de court :

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que mes sentiments auraient pu changer en si peu de temps ? Quand on tombe amoureux, vraiment amoureux je veux dire, de quelqu'un comme elle, comment voulez-vous que cela change ? »

_Si peu de temps ? Si peu de temps ?_

Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi toutes les mâchoires traînaient par terre. Puis, Neji se reprit avec difficulté, se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui saisit solennellement la main et la serra :

« Lee… Bravo ! »

_« Je dois faire quoi, là ?_

_-Ca dépend… Heureuse, ou pas ?_

_-Ben… Ben… C'est…_

_-Inattendu. En effet._

_-Je n'ai pas rêvé. Vous l'avez entendu comme moi._

_-Mais oui ! Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?_

_-Retenez-moi._

_-Hein ?_

_-Si vous ne me retenez pas, je vais bondir du fourré pour aller l'embrasser. Alors retenez-moi. »_

Lee allait demander à Neji ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par cela, lorsqu'ils furent grossièrement interrompus par quelqu'un qui n'avait absolument pas à être là.

**« Ecoute donc ce grand séducteur !**

**Une belle fille m'attend depuis bientôt 40 ans »**

« Ero-sennin ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici !

-Je venais vous féliciter de votre succès et en fait, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une conversation aussi intéressante… Mon prochain tome va être riche d'idées !

-QUOI ? »

Attitude menaçante de la plupart des shinobis, qui tenaient à leur vie et à leur réputation (qui, pourtant était dasn de nombreux cas sérieusement écornées). Jiraya leva les mains en un geste apaisant, mais les hommes qui lui faisaient face ne semblaient pas du tout disposés à se calmer. Jiraya commençait à maudire sa grande gueule, lorsque le seul shinobi qui était resté cool et décontracté, Sai, éleva la voix :

« Hm. Calmez-vous tous. Je suggère quelque chose. »

Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

« De toutes façons, rien ne l'empêchera d'utiliser nos affaires dans son bouquin pervers. Mais il va devoir promettre que tout cela restera complètement anonyme et suffisamment modifié pour que personne ne puisse être reconnu… Et comme garantie, je propose qu'il soit interrogé de la même façon que nous.

-Hé ! »

Jiraya fit bien quelques difficultés. Mais bon, les types en face de lui étaient suffisamment puissants et dangereux pour qu'après tout, il décide qu'il valait mieux parler et conserver sa vie.

Et puis, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça en fait. Pervers un jour…

« Bah désolé, mais moi, je serais plutôt adepte de femmes plus mûres et plus… expérimentées… que celles dont vous avez parlé, qui sont sûrement très bien pour inspirer des jeunes de votre âge, mais qui par certains côtés, n'arrivent pas à la cheville de certaines autres…

-Laissez-moi deviner, Ero-sennin, grogna Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel, par « certains côtés », vous parlez des courbes de niveau, je me trompe ?

-Ah, mon digne élève !

-Et, reprit Neji, les sourcils froncés, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que Tsunade-sama vous laisse la mater sans protester !

-Je n'ai pas prononcé de noms, répondit Jiraya avec un clin d'œil. Mais si vous commencez à parler de Tsunade, avouez qu'il y a de quoi inspirer toute une batterie d'artistes dans mon genre ! »

_« Je crois que quand Tsunade-sama saura ça, ce vieux pervers devra s'exiler du village pendant un certain temps !_

_-Tu vas aller lui raconter tout ça ? Sakura ?_

_-Mais voyons, Ino, ma loyauté va tout d'abord à Hokage-sama, c'est évident…_

_-Et à ton goût pour les scandales par la même occasion… Bah, tu sais, je pense qu'en fait, Tsunade-sama ne serait pas si mécontente si elle parvenait à… s'entendre avec Jiraya. Je suppose qu'en certains domaines qu'elle saurait apprécier à leur juste valeur, il doit être assez chevronné, non ?_

_-Ino ! Perverse ! Il va avoir des surprises, Chôji !_

_-Héééé, tout ce que nous disons à l'abri de ce fourré reste strictement confidentiel ! »_

Côté shinobis, les réactions étaient mitigées :

**Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'a sûrement plus de dents**

« Quoiii ? Tsunade-baachan ? S'exclama Naruto, toujours plein de tact…

-Laisse tomber, Naruto, Jiraya aussi est un ancêtre, ils ne peuvent qu'aller bien ensemble…

-Non mais dites-donc, unpeu de respect envers vos aînés, jeunes gens !

-Ecrasez. N'empêche, on a de la veine d'avoir rencontré des filles pareilles, non ? » Déclara Sai en souriant, d'un vrai sourire pour une fois.

**  
Quand nous reviendrons dans des années  
Tout couverts de lauriers  
Nous trouverons une belle fille à aimer**

« Evidemment… Je suppose… Sourit Sasuke en repensant aux beaux yeux à la couleur changeante de Temari.

-Mais, ajouta Neji en lui faisant un clin d'œil (!), n'allez surtout pas leur dire, ou leurs chevilles vont enfler ! »

_« Hé, girls, souffla Takara, vous ne pensez pas que c'est le moment d'apparaître soudainement et avec classe ?_

_-SI ! »Répondirent les autres, en chœur et avec enthousiasme._

**Ça fait rêver une belle fille à aimer  
Une belle fille à ai-**

« Ce serait dommage, remarqua Chôji avec un regard entendu, des si jolies chevilles !

-Bref, secret absolu sur cette conversation ! »

Une voix moqueuse les fit bondir de deux mètres :

« Ah ben alors, c'est réussi ! Et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas pour nos chevilles, elles sont en parfait état. »

Neji fixait avec des yeux ronds la jeune femme qui venait de parler, et qui se tenait devant lui, une main sur la hanche, l'air très amusée, et qui s'adressait directement à lui.

« Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Je me renseigne sur les shinobis du village qui ne sont pas exactement ce que je pensais à leur sujet… C'est assez révélateur, non, Hyûga Neji ? »

Il porta la main à son front, atterré. C'était un cauchemar, hein, c'était ça ?

Les autres shinobis, eux, semblaient trouver la situation assez drôle, puisque ça concernait Neji uniquement…

Jusqu'à ce que le terrain d'entraînement soit envahi par une horde de kunoichis qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de voir à ce moment précis.

Takara et Areru, suivies de près par Ino et Sakura, étaient apparues juste derrière la coéquipière de Neji et Lee, traînant Hinata hors de sa cachette. Temari les suivait d'un pas dégagé, style « je passe par là tout à fait par hasard… ».

Jiraya ferma les yeux en imaginant les conséquences de ce qui pourrait se produire si tout ça, enfin, QUAND tout ça, arriverait aux oreilles de l'Hokage, et Shikamaru, dont le cerveau semblait pour une fois fonctionner au ralenti, résuma le sentiment général :

« Nous sommes maudits. »

Les kunoichis qui leur faisaient face ne les laisseraient jamais oublier tout ça…

Et d'ailleurs, réfléchit Sai, ce n'est peut être pas si mal. Ca m'évitera de chercher dans tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque de Konoha comment, dans quels circonstances et avec quels mots annoncer ses sentiments à une fille aussi galère.

En fait, tout cela allait leur attirer des ennuis, d'accord.

Mais ça allait aussi pas mal leur simplifier la vie !

°°°°°

Bon, c'est tout simple, probablement pas brillant, mais j'ai bien aimé écrire cette songfic. Je n'ai créé ni Naruto ni la chanson, évidemment… (Disclaimer )

J'espère que malgré le manque d'originalité vous aurez apprécié mon travail !

Merci des commentaires…

Takara Hatake


End file.
